Lyssa Drak
Lyssa Drak is a DC comics supervillain associated primarily with its Green Lantern franchise, she is one of the Sinestro Corps and as such as a character that believes fear should be used to enforce strict totalitarian rule upon the universe, in opposition to the Green Lantern Corps, who believe in using will to safeguard the universe. Lyssa Drak herself is in charge of updating and guarding a special tome known as the Book of Parallax and with it she holds knowledge on every important event and member in the history of the Sinestro Corps. Her loyalty is unshakable in regards to Sinestro and her role seems to be eternally linked to the Book, which is physically strapped to her via a chain and requires her Ring in order to be translated properly. Powers and Abilities * Animating: A Sinestro Lantern can will things to move how he wants. The object moved however is often covered in a yellow aura. * Artificial Intelligence : Every ring has a connection to the Main Battery on Qward, which taps into Parallax. It acts as an "on-board computer," telling the wearer what they need to know. It can either respond out loud, or silently directly to the wearer's mind. The AI contains a large database of information that may be crucial to a "Sinestro's" success. The ring also translates nearly every language to and from the wearer, which is why the Corps can communicate with each other. When the bearer of a Sinestro Corps ring dies, the ring will seek out a suitable replacement for their sector, someone capable of instilling great fear. * Communicator: '''The ring can act as a personal communicator between Sinestro Lanterns. They have also been seen connected to telephones. Weather * '''Costumes: '''The wearer of the ring may create any costume they choose, based on their personal preferences, whenever they choose. The ring projects the costume over any clothes already worn at the time. * '''Energy Projection: The rings can also project beams, form protective bubbles and force fields, and fire destructive blasts. Sometimes, depending on the wearer, the beams and blasts make sounds. * Energy Constructs: The rings can construct anything the wearer can imagine from hard-light energy, as long as they are willing to make it. The more determined the wearer is, the more complex and intricate these things can be. The constructs can even be so complex as to form working machines, computers, and even people. * Flight: The ring allows the wearer to fly in atmosphere or in space, and can achieve incredible speeds, moving from planet to planet in a matter of hours. * Invisibility: 'The Sinestro Corps ring has the ability to make * '''Mind Control: '''The wearer of the Ring can use it to plant post hypnotic commands or control a person. * '''Mirages: '''The Ring can create mirages/illusions. * '''Phasing: '''The ring allows the user to go through walls. * '''Power Absorbing: '''In the JLA's first fight with Amazo, it was GL who defeated him by drawing out all of Amazo's powers. In Green Lantern/Silver Surfer: Unholy Alliances, Kyle defeated Parallax with SS' power and Thanos with Oa's energy by drawing out all that extra energy from them which made them unconscious. However he couldn't hold all that power nor could his Ring like Hal did with Amazo's powers, so that move isn't often used with so much power. * '''Probing: '''The ring can probe the Lantern's or another person's mind, allowing him to uncover memories or the person's thoughts. * '''Radiation: '''Besides light based radiation used to create the energy constructs associated with a Sinestro Corps member or a Green Lantern, the ring can simulate various forms of radiation. One example of this is the ability to simulate the radiation of Red solar radiation, which stunts or removes the powers of Kryptonians and Daxamites. * '''Recharging: '''The rings need to be recharged by means of a Power Battery. Other large sources of power may be used to recharge a power ring, however effectiveness may vary. The internal power source of a Manhunter Android is, in effect, the same as a power battery, and can be used to recharge a power ring. During the JLA / Avengers crossover, a Cosmic Cube was used to recharge a depleted ring, although this is not an ideal solution and is available if there are no other options. Members of the Sinestro Corps they generally quote the Sinestro Corps oath while recharging their rings: ''"In blackest day, in brightest night, Beware your fears made into light! Let those who try to stop what's right, Burn like his power... Sinestro's might!” Unlike the Green Lantern Corps however each Sinestro Corps member seems to use a standard unaltered oath. * '''Temperature Control: '''The Ring can increase or decrease the temperature of anything, even something as large as stars, or even create bubbles of intense heat or cold, even down to Absolute Zero.. * '''X-Ray: The Sinestro power ring has the ability to see through all objects without others around him/her being aware that the object has been made transparent. Not all material can be penetrated though Gallery Lyssa_Drak_001.jpg Lyssa_Drak_002.jpg.png Lyssa_Drak_003.jpg Lyssa_Drak_Prime_Earth_0001.jpg Lyssa_Drak_Prime_Earth_0002.jpg Sinestro_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg Sinestro_Vol_1_3_Textless.jpg Sinestro_Corps_Panel.jpg Trivia * the Book of Parallax is named after (and presumably linked to) DC's personification of fear, Parallax. Category:DC Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Aliens Category:Right-Hand Category:Female